


Kinky Wet Dreams

by BloodRedLust



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedLust/pseuds/BloodRedLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine dreams of being dominated by Kurt, and misses they way they used to play...  Oneshot.  </p><p>May continue it one day, if I get enough interest in it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Wet Dreams

I was playing the Boho bar, doing my usual set for a crowded room, and really enjoying myself. The audience seemed really into it, and their enthusiasm was contagious. I chatted with them between songs, and took a couple of requests, and before I knew it, my two hour set was drawing to a close. I thanked the crowd and finished my set with 'Steal My Kisses', which was always a favourite with the locals, then bowed to their applause and started to pack up my gear when the juke box kicked in again.

I was bent over on the low stage, packing up my guitar case and thinking how eager I was to get home to Kurt and our baby girls, when I heard the stomp of the heavy motorcycle boots on the timber floor. The bar was still quite full; most of the tables were already occupied, but the figure in the black leather found a vacant table off to the left side of the room, and sat in the shadows. I could feel his eyes burning into me, which was strange considering I couldn't even _see_ his eyes, but I instinctively knew that he hadn't taken them off me since the moment he entered the room.

A trickle of sweat edged down my face, starting at my temple, and gathering moisture as it progressed, and I wiped it away with my sleeve. Man, why was I suddenly so nervous? I'd done this a thousand times. I swallowed thickly. I knew why. It's because I'd never done it in front of him.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear the waitress approach me, so when her pale hand touched my shoulder I jumped. She smiled down at me.

"Sorry to startle you, Blaine. He will see you now."

I nodded nervously, and quickly ran a hand through my thick curls; which I'd left natural and free of product, just as he requested. I picked up my guitar and stepped down off the stage, weaving between crowded tables until I reached that one over to the left where _he_ sat alone. I still couldn't see his eyes, he wore dark shades that hid them from me, and for some reason, this made me more nervous. I had always been able to read his mood from his eyes... and he knew it.

"G...Good Evening, Sir" I tried to keep the tremor from my voice, but I know he heard the stutter.

"Good Evening Blaine. Sit on the edge of the table for me, and spread your legs."

I held my guitar by the neck as I sat, facing him, and spread my thighs as far apart as I could. I watched as he started to slowly pull the fingers of his black leather gloves one by one from his slender fingers. When both hands were bare, his pale, soft skin almost translucent in the clubs dim lighting, he tucked the gloves into a motorcycle helmet that I hadn't seen before, on the chair next to him. He brought one hand to my thigh, stroking it gently as he glanced back up at my face.

"Tonight we are going to try a little something called Public Humiliation. Are you okay with that, Blaine?"

I shivered a little at the thought. Oh yes, I was more than okay with that. I'd wanted this for a very long time, but he hadn't thought I was ready for it.

"Yes Sir."

He just nodded, his hand still gently rubbing my thigh through the hemp of my loose, bohemian drawstring pants, the ones he had told me to wear.

"Good. Now, do you remember your safe words, and how to use them?"

I nodded. "Yes Sir."

He smiled then. "Excellent Blaine."

Sir slid his hand up the inside of my thigh and firmly grasped my cock in his fist, making me tremble with the suddenness of the action. He smirked.

"Pick up your guitar. Play something for me, while I get you hard."

I nodded, deliberately keeping my head down so as not to make eye contact with the other people in the bar. I lifted my guitar into my arms, holding it low so that it mostly covered the movements Sir's hand were making over the top of my loose pants.

I fumbled a few notes, and stumbled over a few words as I started to sing my favourite Keane song, realising too late that I had actually sung the words 'I swam across an empty land', but I dismissed the error and kept on, earning a small grin from Sir. This was one of his favourite songs, he heard my fuckup. Hopefully he would punish me for it later.

He stroked me roughly, fisting my cock through the coarse material while I sang on, and though I avoided looking directly at them, I could clearly feel the presence of an audience gathered around our small, dimly lit table, enjoying the music... and the show.

The song finished and I kept my eyes down. Sir stood, soundlessly, and removed the guitar from my hands, leaning it against the wall. 'Stand up, Blaine'. I did as I was told instantly, and felt his fingers undo the drawstring of my pants, then pull them straight off me without any hesitation, leaving me completely bare from the waist down. He had told me to come commando, and I would never disobey him. He lifted the hem of my tshirt up, and pulled it over my head, dropping it to the floor, leaving me standing there completely naked.

Then from within the helmet he produced my collar and leash.

I glanced up when I saw it, smiling as I felt it's familiar softness against my throat, and I reached up to touch it reverently with my fingertips. I was feeling bolder now that I was collared, and I raised my eyes to our audience, only to suddenly realise that our surroundings had changed. The room was different, the patrons weren't the relaxed, contemporary crowd from the Boho Bar, sipping their wine coolers and boutique beers. The people who stood in a loose semi circle around my Master and I were all men, some in leather, some wearing masks or collars, but all wearing a look of lust and eager anticipation. We'd been relocated, to the Hellfire Club. My Master and I had only been here a few times, none of those recently, but I would have known this place anywhere.

So I was a little confused, but admittedly more than a little relived that we wouldn't be doing this at the Boho.

Half of the room was still watching us, but our gathered crowd had begun to disperse when Master collared me, for which I was grateful. I was pretty sure they had been waiting to see if my Master would share me, but the collar put an end to that.

My Master gripped my chin firmly between his fingers, and kissed me hard, meeting my eyes and holding them.

"Colour?" he whispered, almost imperceptibly against my lips.

"Green" I replied, also in a whisper. He winked at me.

"On your hands and knees, Blaine. I want you to suck me until I come all over your pretty face, in front of all these people. Would you like that?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. "Yes please, Sir."

He stepped back and sat back into his chair as I dropped to the floor and crawled towards him. He had already unbuttoned his leather pants, and peeled them down just enough to expose his soft cock. I took him all in, eagerly encasing him in my mouth, sucking and licking him into life. It didn't take him long, it never did. Sir got off on this just as much as I did, though he would never admit it.

I reached up with one hand, pressing my fingertips against the seam that ran back towards his ass, guessing where his perineum and hole were, and pressing the unforgiving leather against them to increase his pleasure. His cock twitched in my mouth and he hissed, so I knew I'd found the right spot.

He was pretty hard now, and I sucked the full length of him in, down my throat, swallowing him down as far as I could, then deliberately grazing him lightly with my teeth as I came back up for air. I held just the head of his long beautiful cock in my mouth, and pressed my tongue up against the base of the head, pinning it to the roof of my mouth, sucking tightly on him, fucking him with my lips.

I kept sucking, alternating between deep throating him and bobbing the head between my lips, sometimes deep, sometimes tight... sometimes loose and sloppy and with plenty of tongue. I could feel him getting close.

I didn't hear the stranger approach, or his question. Only my Masters reply.

"Sure, but no penetration."

I felt a hand come down, swift and sharp, against my bare ass, and I nearly dropped my Masters cock at the shock of it. The hand stayed on my cheek, rubbing the spot a little, before it came down again even harder. I had no idea who was hitting me, but he had my Masters permission to do so, and it was sending shock waves directly to my balls with every smack.

I renewed my efforts on my Masters cock, sucking harder in long, smooth strokes. I glanced up at my Master, who was watching our guest intently. The third smack landed on the other cheek, as did the fourth, then both his hands gripped my ass cheeks and spread them wide apart, exposing my hole, and I felt Master lean forward, his own hand coming down to smack me this time, right down the crack of my ass, his fingers actually hitting on my hole. I bucked forward with the pleasure of it, and had to start consciously holding off my own orgasm as his hand came down again and again, in that same spot.

I was quivering with the pain and the excitement of it all. I could feel Masters cock pulsing between my lips, and I knew the exact moment when he started to let go. I pulled my mouth off him, holding his cock carefully between both my hands as I knelt up and threw my head back, letting him spurt his release all over my upturned face. His thick white come hit me in the eye and dripped down my cheek, it hit my lips, my forehead and hair, and my chin and neck. I heard him groan my name as he held onto my shoulders, and when he stared lovingly down at me, I licked his fresh salty come off my lips before I smiled back.

-.-.-

I awoke with a start, rock hard and moaning at the pressure in my boxers. Kurt slept silently beside me, but I didn't have the control in that second to let him stay that way. I needed him inside me. I slipped an arm around his waist and pulled his body against mine, rutting against his beautiful ass as I caressed his body with shaking hands.

He awoke quickly, turning in my arms and returning my urgent kisses.

He pulled back for a second, meeting my eyes, and traced a thumb across my temple in concern.

"Another dream, Love?"

I nodded, kissing him again, and guiding his hand around my body and placing it at my entrance, showing him exactly what I needed him to do. He rolled away from me for a second, grabbing the lube, but returned quickly, snapping it open and pouring some over his fingers. He pushed my leg up against the side of my body and slipped them both quickly inside me, pumping them into me, spreading me wide for his cock.

"Tell me what happened?"

He added a third finger, and I pushed myself into the pressure of them, fucking myself on them desperately.

"We were at Hellfire. I was naked, and there was spanking, and you came all over my face."

He hissed in a breath, kissing me hard again, our teeth clashing together.

His fingers pulled out of me quickly, only to be immediately replaced by his long, rock hard cock, and he slammed into me without hesitation. I cried out loud, holding him close as he plunged in, again and again, then I felt his slim fingers wrap tightly around my cock, and I came hard in between our joined bodies.

Kurt fucked me hard, but took his time reaching his climax, drawing it out with kisses and caresses, alternating between hard sharp thrusts and long deep digs. My body reacted again quickly, and within minutes I was hard again, and when Kurt finally came deep inside me, I came between us again, without even so much as a finger touching my cock. I collapsed back against the bed, completely trashed, but still coherent enough to protest when I felt Kurt pull out of me. I wanted him to stay there forever.

My whole body was trembling as Kurt gathered me in his arms and carried me to the shower, leaning me up against the wall and washing me, gently and thoroughly. I didn't care about getting clean though, all I wanted to do was kiss him. He gave up eventually and pinned me to the wall, standing between my slightly splayed legs and surrendering to my soft, loving kisses.

"Your dreams are getting pretty specific, Love."

I nodded, breathlessly, leaning back against the tile again to cool down a bit.

He traced a beautifully slender finger down my chest, stopping to tweak a nipple, waiting until he had my full attention before continuing. I met his cheeky gaze.

"Do you want to try and re-enact it, this weekend? We haven't played in a long time, and we could get my Dad and Carole to babysit the girls?"

I shivered a little, my grin giving him all the answer he needed, but I couldn't help myself... I then slid down the wall, falling onto my knees, placing my hands flat against my thighs, and dropping my head into a perfect display of position one.

"Yes please, Sir... If it pleases you."

-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't pretend to have any real knowledge of this type of dynamic in a relationship, so if i've gotten anything majorly wrong, don't shoot me... it's just for fun. 
> 
> If you would like to see me continue to explore this relationship between them, let me know... please review. :)


End file.
